


Hostage

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You pull the trigger, killing the man in your grasp. You let go and his body drops to the floor. You then point the rifle at who you assume is the leader. “I’m taking Ezra. And you are not getting me.” Your finger hoovers over the trigger. “I’m not afraid to kill you either.”The man looks down at the dead body then back at you. He takes a couple of steps back. “Who are you?”“It doesn’t matter.” You say. You had been military before you were recruited to leave Earth and go on the station. You weren’t afraid of death, weren’t afraid to kill especially since the man they had was yours.. . .Ezra stands and walks over to you then behind you. He is majorly turned on and has to shift his suit several times, so he doesn’t reveal his hard on.“Come on Y/N,” Ezra whispers. “You got me back. Let’s go!”
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Ezra removes himself from your arms and gets up from the bunk. He hears you stirring and places a kiss on your temple.

“Where you going?” You croak out. You’re still half asleep.

“I’m going to go scout a few more areas. You rest.” Ezra says as he slides on his spacesuit. He didn’t want to leave you, but you two were sent down to this alien moon to get gems and so far, you and he hadn’t found much.

“You shouldn’t go alone,” you mumble.

Ezra sits on the bunk in his spacesuit, brushes some of your Y/H/C hair away from your face and looks into the prettiest Y/E/C eyes he has ever seen. “I can take care of myself Y/N.”

You smile up at him and pull his mouth down to yours. You absentmindedly run your hand up his leg, over his chest.

Ezra growls against your mouth and palms your naked core. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

You grin, “you better.”

Ezra places a light kiss against your lips before he gets up and walks over to the entrance of the tent. He places his helmet on and hooks himself up to a lone oxygen tube. He turns to drink you in before he leaves. He winks at you then leaves, going back into the unknown of this alien moon.

\-------

You wake hours later to darkness, and you wake up alone. Ezra’s lone oxygen tube only could’ve lasted a few hours and you aren’t sure when he exactly left. Your heart quickens inside your chest as you scramble out of the bunk and find your spacesuit.

You put it on in a rush then gather another oxygen tube and hook everything up. You snap your helmet on last but before you leave the tent, you grab the rifle you two had brought down with you just in case it was needed.

You unzip the opening and walk out into the darkness of this foreign planet. The nights were quiet here but who knew what could be lurking in the shadows. You hoist your gun onto your shoulder as you begin walking to your right. You had heard Ezra go right once outside the tent; you knew this much. You prayed to whatever entity, hoping Ezra’s alive.

Please!, your mind screams. Please be alive!

You trek through the forest. The only light is rust red from the planet the moon orbits. It’s not much but it gets you through the woods into a clearing. You hunker down at some movement in front of you, hiding yourself in the tall thicket of grass. 

You listen carefully as soft footsteps make their way past you. You keep your breathing steady, try to keep your heart from pumping so quickly. 

“No one’s here.” An accented male voice whispers in the night.

“I thought I saw something.” Comes a young male voice. 

You watch them from the shadows as they head back through the meadow. You wonder if they are other diggers, wonder if they could’ve seen Ezra. You don’t want to make yourself known, because if they do have Ezra, then they would have you too. 

You keep low and quiet as you follow them from behind, keeping your pace slow. You’re hoping they are leading you to Ezra. You see swirls of gray smoke billowing into the air as you come near the end of the meadow. You walk to the side and take cover. In front of you is a makeshift village, well more like an enormous tent. Could probably house close to fifty people whereas the one you and Ezra shared was fit for three.

The two figures you had been following make their way inside. Yellow light from the tent’s opening casts its glow on the ground.

“Oh, Ezra,” you say to yourself, “you better be here.”

\-------

Ezra watches as two men reenter the tent. You aren’t with them. He breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn’t going to tell them his companion was female; he wasn’t going to give them the whereabouts of the tent. There was no way he was going to give you over to these foul men. You belonged with Ezra, to Ezra.

He should’ve listened to you. He should have not gone out scouting alone. But if you were with him and they had found you together there was no telling what would be happening to you if these men decided to force you apart from him. 

“I told you I’m with no one,” Ezra barks at Oruf. “Let me go. I’ll be on my way.”

“There’s no way they send someone down alone. It’s always a duo or team.” Oruf replies.

Ezra needed to get back to you. He wanted to make sure you’re safe. He probably knew you were panicking about where he was because he had a lone oxygen tank and that would only last around three to four hours. 

Gunfire erupts from outside. Several men scramble inside of the tent.

You walk into the tent, your arm wrapped around a man’s neck. You’re dragging him in with your rifle pressed against his skull. Your fingers hoover over the trigger, your not afraid to pull it if you don’t get what you came for, which is Ezra.

“Where’s the man you have?” You hiss.

The man claws at your arm. “In there,” he huffs out as he points.

You pull him along and walk further into the tent. You walk into an oblong, circular room. You spot Ezra first with his blond patch of hair. 

“Who’s in charge?” You huff out.

Everyone’s quiet.

You press the rifle further into the man’s skull. “I. Fucking asked. Who’s in charge?”

Several young men point towards the man sitting to Ezra’s left. His skin is light brown, face looks weathered.

“I need my partner back.” You say.

The man looks at Ezra then back at you. “We can set him free.”

“Good,” you huff out.

“But we’ll take you in his place.” The man implies.

You laugh. “Fuck! No!”

“You want him back?” The man asks impatiently.

“Yes!” You hiss.

The man stands, gets in your face. “You for him!”

“And I said,” you pause, “fuck! No!”

You pull the trigger, killing the man in your grasp. You let go and his body drops to the floor. You then point the rifle at who you assume is the leader. “I’m taking Ezra. And you are not getting me.” Your finger hoovers over the trigger. “I’m not afraid to kill you either.”

The man looks down at the dead body then back at you. He takes a couple of steps back. “Who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” You say. You had been military before you were recruited to leave Earth and go on the station. You weren’t afraid of death, weren’t afraid to kill especially since the man they had was yours.

The man looks down at Ezra, motions his head towards you. “Go. I don’t need any more men of mine killed.”

Ezra stands and walks over to you then behind you. He is majorly turned on and has to shift his suit several times, so he doesn’t reveal his hard on.

“Come on Y/N,” Ezra whispers. “You got me back. Let’s go!”

You glance behind you then back at the light brown skinned man. “I suggest you keep to your part of the moon. We don’t want any more trouble and I’m sure you don’t want any either.”

The man raises his hands up in a surrendering motion. Nods once. “Fine. Agreed.”

“Good,” you say as you are walking backwards out of the oblong circular room. 

Once you and Ezra are back outside the tent, you both run far away into the depths of the moon trying to get back to your own camp before the group of men have any chance of trying to follow and catch up to you.

\-------

You and Ezra are out of breath as you enter your red tent and unhook and remove your helmets.

Ezra can’t help but pull you into his arms and kiss you deeply. He needs you, only you. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever see you again.

“Y/N,” Ezra pants as he pulls away.

You feel like yelling at him but don’t. “Never again will you go out alone. Got it?”

“Got it,” Ezra whispers as his hands begin pushing your spacesuit down and off your body. “Let me make it up to you.”

You push down his spacesuit as well. “You better.”

He palms your core. “I forget you know your way with weapons.”

“Yet it turned you on,” you say as you reach down and find him hard.

Ezra moans at your touch. “You turn me on.”

You grin as you kneel. You pull down his underwear and his hard cock pops out. You engulf him in one motion.

Ezra hisses at your mouth on his cock. His fingers move through your Y/H/C hair as you begin moving up and down his length. “Fu—fuck!”

You swirl your tongue around the entire length as you move up and down, your tongue swirls around the tip, tasting his pre-cum. You know Ezra is ready to go. 

You release his cock from your mouth and stand up, removing your clothing as you walk back towards the bunk. Once naked you lie down and motion with your finger for Ezra to come to you.

Ezra’s loud moan fills the tent as he walks over to you taking off his shirt. He kneels on the bunk between your open legs and dips down to nuzzle your neck.

You moan and arch your back as you feel his cock against your folds. The fuzz covering his cheeks and his mustache scrapping against the skin of your neck is sending additional pleasure throughout your body.

“Please Ezra,” you whisper as you reach down and stroke his cock. 

Ezra replaces your hand with his own and strokes your folds with his cock.

Both of you moan loudly at the sensation.

“I need to taste you first Y/N,” Ezra whispers against your lips before he moves down your body, leaving a trail of kisses from your neck down your chest through the valley of your breasts and down your stomach.

He dips his head between your legs and opens your folds with his fingers. Once his eyes land on your clit, he lashes out with his tongue and moans inwardly as you suck in a breath.

You hiss and grasp the sheets on the bunk as Ezra begins circling your clit. You moan as your orgasm begins to build inside of you. Next to his cock, the best thing about Ezra is his tongue.

“Fuck, keep going!” You pant as your orgasm begins to reach the edge.

Ezra moves his tongue faster at your words. Soaking in the way you enjoy his tongue against your sensitive nub, soaking in the way you tell him to keep going. 

You shout out his name as your orgasm finally jumps off the edge. Your body trembles as he kisses his way back up your stomach and chest. His tongue flicks each of your nipples before he kneels on his knees in between your legs.

You look at him through hooded eyelids. You take in his russet brown eyes, his goofy smile, and the blond patch of hair. 

He strokes your folds with his cock. He teasingly rubs your clit and smiles as you suck in a breath.

“Ezra, please!”

Ezra places a hand on your inner thigh as he slowly sinks his hard, thick cock into your pussy. He moans as your pussy opens for him then clenches around him tightly. “God, yes Y/N!”

You roam your hands up his chest as he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. “Faster please,” you plea.

Ezra will do anything for you, and he moves faster, thrusting in and out of you. He knows you could’ve lost him today; he could’ve lost you too. And he knows right now in this intimate moment all you want to do is be with him, all you need is him.

Ezra leans down and brushes his mouth against yours.

You take the kiss he is offering and run your fingers through his hair then down his back. “Ezra, yes. Oh yes,” you whisper as your fingers dig into his back.

“Y/N,” Ezra whispers, “Y/N.”

You wrap your legs around Ezra, rolling your hips up to meet his thrusts. This makes your own orgasm finally crest inside of you.

“Fu—fu—fuck!” you moan as your second orgasm rolls through you.

Ezra feels your pussy clench his cock, he knows your orgasming by the way your fingers are digging into his back. He doesn’t mind, he loves when you mark him with your fingernails, your mouth, your claim of love when you tell him he is yours, and you are his.

Ezra growls as he takes your mouth again and explodes inside of you. 

You take his kiss again, tightening your hold on this man. “You’re mine Ezra!”

“And you’re mine Y/N!” Ezra says as he moves his lips across your jawline.

You keep Ezra atop of you as you both let the aftershocks of your orgasms roll through each of your bodies. 

You have no intention of letting him go. Your world would’ve crashed down around you if he wasn’t here, if he had been lost to those other people.

“I love you Ezra.” You whisper.

“I love you Y/N.” Ezra whispers back. 

He smiles in the darkness. You are his whole world too.


End file.
